No Longer Afraid
by AggieVGirl
Summary: I think if must have been his eyes...He’d look up if he saw me passing by, give a shy smile and nod his head and look away. OneShot. Complete


_If anyone knows the exact amount of time Frodo was gone on his quest, that information would be much appreciated. I tried to look it up but couldn't find anything._

_Short one shot about a girl's dream for her prince charming and happily ever after._

**

* * *

No Longer Afraid**

I think if must have been his eyes. Just one look and I'd loose myself in them. Their piercing stare chilled me to the very core, but I wanted more. I had never felt like that before.

Since I was little I had dreamt of my prince charming coming, sweeping me off my feet and riding into the sunset. Well, I take that back. Riding can be turned into walking, unless were atop on nice old pony or mule. Horses are rather intimidating creatures if you ask my opinion of the matter. But I didn't want my prince to be afraid of horses; I didn't want my prince to be afraid of anything.

And he isn't…well, as far as I know. Whenever someone needs help, they go to him. Nothing he hasn't been able to solve or fix. He's got his head and his shoulders, he does, which is more than I can say for a few other suitors I've had in the past. Not that anything has ever come of those. A stolen kiss here and there, dances at the festivals, and always a cry out for more ale.

He never did that. He'd look up if he saw me passing by, give a shy smile and nod his head and look away. I like to flatter myself and think he got a chill staring into my eyes, just as I did whenever I saw his. Perhaps he was afraid of something. But then again, every girl like to thing she captivates the man of her dreams by just one look. A silly dream, all that notion is.

I nearly died the day he disappeared. No one saw him leave; no one knew he planned to leave. But all the same one day he was gone. I couldn't belief it! I was furious with him, with myself, with everyone! He never told me, I never said anything to him; no one tried to stop him! I didn't go into work for a week.

Hamson and Halfred were good to me the time he was gone, a little over a year. Those two never once mistreated me, in respects for their dear brother. Told me his head was in the clouds with all his poetry and Elvin lore. I didn't listen to them though. No one had a better head on their shoulders than he did, as I've said before. He also had the greatest outlook on life. He always believed there was goodness to be found in the wide world, and that that goodness was worth fighting for. I don't think he realized at the time fighting was in his future, but he rose to the occasion. He was my prince, and he wasn't afraid of anything…was he?

I tried to hold my head up and see the good as he did. But when Sharkey came, I didn't think I could go on anymore. All hope was gone. My prince still hadn't returned home, and he was as good as dead in the thoughts of most people.

Then he came! He and his master and his master's cousins, all came riding in on their ponies and freed us once again! Then he replanted all the trees and plants that had been taken down, and they grew with such magnificence and beauty, some swear he used Elvin magic. I didn't care for these rumors, all I cared for was the fact that he was home again!

When he first came to the pub after his return, I noticed he'd changed. He was more muscular, and he walked with his head higher, which made him look taller and more confident. Then I thought perhaps he had forgotten about me, or a new lass had grabbed his attention. He'd been turning many more heads upon his return, now that he was a hero of some sort. I went over to his group after they'd been seated, and as he turned to order we locked eyes.

His eyes were still the same. They hadn't changed in the slightest. I felt the same chilling sensation I thought I'd never feel again. He gave me a small shy smile, and a nod of his head just as before. But this time he didn't look away, and I knew.

My prince had come for me, and finally he wasn't afraid of anything.

* * *

End. 


End file.
